My Mistake
by Fullmetal224
Summary: After one too many of Aunt Frances' visits go wrong, Sebastian is the one to pay the consequences. Contains spanking.


My Mistake

(A/N: Sebastian can feel pain in this fic, because it would be pointless otherwise. No flaming, please.)

Sebastian always dreaded when the young master's Aunt Frances came to visit. The rough combing of his hair was the worst. However that took second place after the woman and Lizzie came to visit one day. Sebastian had everything already in order for her visit. The entrance hall was done up in Lizzie's favorite streamers and cute things, The dining hall was newly cleaned, and the garden was in order with the new roses. Nothing could go wrong.

Or so he thought.

Once the duo came, Aunt Frances wanted to inspect the house before she worked on the "lecherous" looks of Sebastian and Ciel. She did not want a fiasco like the last time, and she warned Sebastian that if she saw anything out of place the next time, he would not like the consequenses. Sebastian actually shivered at the warning from the woman who actually seemed to match him in height when she was angry.

"Don't you worry, my lady. I assure you everything has been taken care of to the upmost perfection." Sebastian said in his suave tone. He was thankful that this would delay the dreaded comb. Maybe he could distract the woman and her daughter to a point where she would forget about it entirely. Sebastian grinned to himself. Yes, that would be great.

"We shall see, Sebastian. Now, let's get on with it! I need to take care of that mess of what you call hair before the sun sets! Come, come!" Frances glared at Sebastian as she led them all to the entrance. Sebastian stepped in front for a second to open the door, as he kindly spoke.

"I trussed up the manor to Lady Elizabeth's liking. I do hope you enjoy it." He opened the door, but instead of there being a perfect entrance hall filled with girly things, everything was a complete mess. Streamers littered the floor, the animals were cut open, and everything was in disarray. Sebastian could feel the heat of Frances' wrath boiling over, and shut the door as quickly as he had opened it.

"My mistake, I was to show you the garden first. The new roses came in and are in bloom, so I thought you would like to see them."

Yet, the roses were cut clean off their bushes, and the plants now without flowers looked horrid. Almost dying, even.

Sebastian shut the door to the greenhouse, and turned almost shyly to Frances.

"M-My…mistake…" One could see sweat dripping from Sebastian's brow as Frances seemed to loom over him.

"Sebastian, do you recall my warning the _last_ time we visited?"

"Yes, my lady. You told me that if it turned out like last time, then I would not like the consequences…" Sebastian started to get nervous.

"Yes. And what do you say about our visit so far?"

"I'm guessing it seems like the last time you visited."

"Exactly." Frances looked around, and soon found a chair and table where the young master would sip afternoon tea. She grabbed the metal chair, dragged it over to the crowd, and sat down, reaching into her purse.

"Oh dear…" Sebastian mumbled to himself, thinking she was getting out the comb.

However he was surprised when Frances pulled out a large wooden brush. Sebastian's eyes widened slightly at the thing, and raised an eyebrow in question.

Frances caught the look, and answered the unasked question, "Lizzie is very well-acquainted with this. I brought it over in case she ever got into trouble." She patted the back of the brush into her palm. Sebastian gulped a little, knowing what she was planning.

"My lady, I don't believe we need to resort to that…shall we consider more adult procedures?" The hard glare he received was a negative, and she beckoned the butler over with a finger to come to her. Ciel and Lizzie watched in awe as for once Sebastian seemed genuinely…afraid.

Sebastian sighed, and started to walk over to Frances. He stopped about halfway, and started to ask, "Perhaps we could-"

"Sebastian, get over here, NOW!" The noblewoman yelled, pointing to her side. Sebastian picked up the pace, and soon was over to where she wanted him. Ciel let out a barely audible snicker as he watched Sebastian behave like a naughty child that was trying to delay his punishment.

"Sebastian, remove your tailcoat." Frances ordered. Sebastian did so, and placed it gently on the ground. Sebastian gave a glance toward the children, but snapped back to Frances when she spoke.

"Don't worry about them. Just worry about how you look right now, and how you will behave in the future."

"My lady, I was not exactly misbehaving-"

"Are you back-talking!?"

"N-no, my lady. I was simply stating that-"

"Not one more word, Sebastian Michaelis! One more second of cheekiness and I'll personally wash out your mouth with soap! Now, lay over my lap." With that she grabbed Sebastian's wrist and guided the tall man over her waiting lap. Sebastian's trousers tightened over his bottom as he bent over, and his fingers barely touched the ground whereas his feet were on tip-toes, the full of his bottom over Frances' lap, a perfect target for the brush.

Sebastian grunted as the first swat struck his left cheek. This was more pain than he had ever felt, and honestly, it was VERY painful. Frances struck him in a rhythm, two strikes on each cheek, and occasionally the pop on his thighs. Just enough variety so Sebastian would know where he was to be struck next and dread it, but it would catch him by surprise when his thighs were swatted. After about a minute of this, tears started to prickle at the corners of Sebastian's eyes, and even though he tried to hold them back, they fell against his will.

Frances soon stopped, allowing Sebastian to catch his breath. Frances smirked as he panted slowly, tears making their wet paths down his pale cheeks.

"Are you learning anything, Sebastian?" She asked, starting to rub the back of the brush over his thighs and bottom.

"Ugh…Yes, my lady…" Sebastian seemed almost exhausted from the experience. 'However…there is still that final lesson…' Frances thought, and hooked her fingers into the waistbands of Sebastian's trousers and boxers.

Sebastian jerked his head up at the unfamiliar touch, and craned his neck back to look. "M-my lady, what are you doing!?"

"Oh, you thought it was over? No no no. We are far from finished, Sebastian."

With that, Frances raised her knee a tad, exposing Sebastian's undercurve, right where the full of his bottom met his thighs, which were both red. Frances gripped Sebastian's left bottom cheek, and raised it to stretch the skin. Sebastian gasped and blushed as he felt her hands on him, especially on his pained cheeks.

Sebastian tried to keep quiet through the spanking, but with how much pain this was causing it was very hard. Frances smacked him in the same place on his left undercurve, and then moved to his right to do the same. After they both were hot to the touch and red, Frances stopped, and pulled up Sebastian's lower garments. Sebastian sighed in relief. It was finally over.

"Now, I believe we shall have some lunch. Sebastian? What do you think?"

"Y-yes, my lady. I'll show you-"

There was a loud BOOM! As the place where the dining hall was burst into flames.

"My mistake."


End file.
